Restaurant
The Restaurant is a building on The Island located east in the Town. The room features 4 round tables, 2 large square tables, a fountain, and a stage to play music on or listen to while dining. It is one of the few eateries on The Island, the others being the Cafe and the Lunch Room. Before April 25th, 2013, the Restaurant was referred to as the "Diner", but the name was changed due to renovation. The Restaurant arrived on May 3rd, 2011. Party Rooms *Back Room (1) Gallery Graphical Designs Diners.jpg|Febuary 2nd, 2012 - April 25th, 2013 Resturant_2.png|April 25th, 2013 - July 31st, 2014 Restaurant New.png|July 31st, 2014 - November 3rd, 2015 Restaurant New2.png|November 3rd, 2015 - Present Exteriors Original Restaurant Exterior New.PNG|March 1st, 2016 - Present During Parties 2015 Restaurant Space Ext.png|Space Party Restaurant April Ext.png|April Fools Party 2015 Restaurant Crab Ext.png|Crab Party 2015 Restaurant Music Ext.png|Music Festival 2015 Restaurant Superhero Ext.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Restaurant Halloween Ext.png|Halloween Party 2015 Restaurant Holiday Ext.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Restaurant Element Ext.png|Element Party 2016 Restaurant 5th Ext.png|5th Anniversary Party Restaurant Pirate Ext.png|Pirate Party Restaurant Crab 2016 Ext.png|Crab Party 2016 Restaurant Music 2016 Ext.png|Music Festival 2016 Restaurant Titan Ext.png|Titan Party Restaurant Prehistoric Ext.png|Prehistoric Party Restaurant Fellimpics Ext.png|Fellimpics 2016 2011 Diner Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2011 Diner old medieval.JPG|Medieval party Diner summer.png|Summer party Dinerjungle.JPG|Plant Party Diner Old Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2011 Restaurant halloween.jpg|Halloween party 2011 Sky dinner.jpg|Sky Festival Diner Christmas 2011.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 2012 Diner Old Element.jpg|Element Party 2012 Diner dj.jpg|DJ Party Diner sky.jpg|Space For Sky Festival Diner st patricks st patrickss.jpg|St patricks party Diner april fool.JPG|April fools party 2012 Diner crab.JPG|Crab party 2012 Construction Diner crab partys.JPG|Crab party 2012 Diner music festival.jpg|Music festival 2012 Resturant fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2012 Diner Christmas 2011.jpg|Christmas party 2012 2013 Diner crab.JPG|Crab party 2013 Construction Diner crab partys.JPG|Crab party 2013 Resturant dusk.png|Dusk week Resturant movie.png|Mountain climb 2013 Resturant music festival.png|Music festival 2013 Resturant superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2013 Resturant fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 Restaurant element.png|Element Party 2013 Resturant task.png|Weekly Task 2014 Restaurant Pancake.png|Pancake Day Event 2014 Diner crab partys.JPG|Crab Party 2014 Restaurant Holiday con.png|Holiday Party 2014 Construction Restaurant Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Restaurant Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2015 Restaurant Pancake.png|Pancake Day Event 2015 Restaurant April Fools.png|April Fools Party 2015 Restaurant Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 Construction Restaurant Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Restaurant Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Restaurant Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Restaurant superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Restaurant Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2015 Restaurant Halloween Perform.png|Halloween Party 2015 (Band performing) Restaurant Halloween Clue.png|Halloween Party 2015 (With clue) Restaurant Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving Party Restaurant Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Restaurant Pancake 2.png|Pancake Day Event 2016 Restaurant 5th.jpg|5th Anniversary Party Restaurant Crab Con 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Construction Restaurant Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Restaurant Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2016 Restaurant Titan.png|Titan Party Restaurant Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Restaurant Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Restaurant Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Restaurant Holiday 1.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Restaurant Element.png|Element Party 2017 Restaurant Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Restaurant Pancake 3.png|Pancake Day Event 2017 Restaurant Island Jam.png|Island Jam Restaurant Crab Con 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Construction Restaurant Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2017 Restaurant Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Other Chew.gif|A Felly eating a Donut in the room SWFs *Music Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Rooms Category:2011